bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash! Captains of the 5th Division! or 5th Division, Past and Present.
Ray and Aki were traveling on the road to the next city when they stopped to look at nature and all it's beauty. Ryouta stepped from the Senkaimon, and took a look around. It was a bright day, with the sun dominating the sky. The Human World was pretty much the same as he remembered it. With a sigh, Ryouta went about the mission he was sent to perform, and found the spiritual energy of the one he was looking for... Ray suddenly sensed someone's spirit energy and wondered who'd it could be but ignored it and continued watching nature with Aki at his side. Ryouta ran events through in his mind. He could do a sneak attack, or be a man about it and talk to his target. Who the target was troubled him, though. Ray Martinez, the previous 5th Division Captain known as The King of the Black Lion. Easing his staff-like zanpakuto into hand, Ryouta closed the distance between himself and that spiritual energy and landed lightly on the ground before his target...You know, I really don't get enough credit, he though to himself. Ray smiled but didn't turn his head,"You know it's truly rude to sneak up on someone when there trying to enjoy the view." Ray said as he stood up and gripped his sword tightly to be ready in case he tried to attack. Ryouta simply sighed. Yup, I should've gone for the sneak attack..."Yeah, well I bet you would've found it even ruder had I just dropped in and clonked ya on the head. And as much as I'd love to stay and chat, that's not what I'm here for." Ryouta entered a ready stance, cautious and ready, "My name is Ryouta Hachirou, Captain of the 5ft Division!" Pride entered his tone at declaring that. "And by order of the Central 46 and the Gotei 13, I'm here to defeat you, Ray Martinez." "You know who I am and you still believe that you can win?" Ray said. Ryouta felt sweat fall down his back. "Yeah, I know who you are...that's the problem," Ryouta muttered quietly. "I don't think there's a guy in the 5th Division who doesn't know who you are. But you know the Central 46. I can't simply ignore the order, can I?" Ryouta grinned, suddenly confident. "Wouldn't look good for me if I did, now would it?" Ray sighed as he drew his sword and stood at the ready,"Fine, you do what you have to do but be warned I will not hold back." Ray told him as he glared at him. It is just me, or did fellow's spiritual energy just increase? Great...just great, Ryouta thought to himself with a sigh. "...I hope you aren't under the illusion that I'll hold back either! Here I come, Ray!" Ryouta Flashed forward, his staff-like zanpakuto raised for a strike! Ray clashed along with him and went for the attack as both of them clashed their swords over and over again, then suddenly Ray shunpo'd around quickly and landed a hit on Ryouta's back then went again for another attack. Ryouta, seeing the attack, hardened his spiritual pressure and hit Ray in the gut with it! Taking advantage, Ryouta slammed his zanpakuto into the ground and watched as sharpened spikes of steel rose up towards Ray. C'mon hit him! Ray created a platform of reiatsu with his hands as he pushed up and rockted himeself into the sky then he focus the reiatsu into his sword to create a sharper blade and went for the attack. Ryouta channeled the steel onto his blade and hoped for the best as he propelled himself off the ground towards Ray! Both struck with such force that Ryouta felt the bones in his arm jar, this guy is strong! Backing up, a smile on his face, Ryouta spoke. "I see your reputation is well earned, Ray." "Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet Ryouta." Ray said as he focused more energy into his blade and slashed sending him flying straight into the ground while Ray landed safely on the ground and looked. "Okay, I'll admit, that one hurt," Ryouta said as he dusted himself off. "Thanks for that. I've had this terrible kink in my back for a while now. You seemed to have knocked it outta me." Ryouta outstrecthed his right hand and smiled, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado 63: Sōren Sōkatsui!" Ryouta could only watch as the blast struck, but he doubted Ray was finished... As the dust cleared a sudden glowing energy was eminating from Ray's Zanpaktuo and was revealed to be a giant energy lion that had blocked Ray's entire body and stood there growling at Ryouta while Ray gripped his sword and slashed,"Get him Umaga!" The energy lion shrunk and dashed forward for the attack. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Ryouta called, as spikes rose from the earth to bar the lion's path, trapping it in a kind of prison. Flashing away and to the side, Ryouta rounded on his opponent and began spinning his zanpakuto. A small, single spike of shrapened steel flew from the spinning weapon straight towards Ray's face. Ray moved his head but was still cut on his cheek as he flipped and glared at him, then he smiled and shunpo'd towards him as he attacked with an blast of spirit energy. An oval shaped yellow barrier formed from Kido took the blow, cracking, but somehow holding firm. Flipping back to safety, Ryouta returned Ray's smile. I guess The King of the Black Lion was as powerful as they say. Ryouta started at a slow run, before breaking into a full on sprint, smacking his zankauto into the ground repeatidly, all the while sharpened steel rose from the ground all around! Ryouta moved his free arm forward, and those spikes shot forward at an incredible speed! Ray smiled as he slashed every single one of them with ease then released a concentrated blast of enerfgy towards him. Ryouta felt like crying. Dodging the blast, Ryouta grinned as though mad. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo 61! Rikujōkōrō!" The six rods slammed into Ray's midsection and Ryouta took a deep breathe, "Hado 88! Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" The blast of blue lightning energy flew towards its target...Ryouta willing it to strike. Ray decided that it was time to stop messing around and time to get serious, he gripped his Zanpaktuo and focused the energy into it," Unleash Kyuukyoku Raion!!!" Suddenly the area become more and more heavier with Spiritual Pressure as Ray's blade changed into a darker sword and he slashed casuing the Kido to be split in two and Ryouta to have a deep wound on his chest resulting from the force of the impact. Ryouta slumped to his knees, blood flowing from the deep wound. This can't...be over. That...was impressive, but.... Coughing blood, Ryouta used his staff-like zanpakuto to keep his balance as he rose. "You...really are as...strong as they say," Ryouta rose, legs shaking and vision blurry. I've only got one chance. Ryouta channeled his spiritual energy, a grey coloured aura surrounding him as he tapped his zanpakuto. And that's to put everything I have...into one final attack! A shaft of steel appeared behind Ryouta and he propelled himself off it at full speed, zanpakuto raised! Ray groweld and focused his energy as well, then they both collided causing a hug explosion over the area. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, both stood, large wounds in each of their shoulders. Blood burst from Ryouta's wound and fell forward and landed face first on the floor. Struggling could barely move, let alone stand, Ryouta laughed weakly, "I...guess I wasn't...ready for this." He coughed blood again, "You...fought well, Ray. I won't...pursue you." Ray motined Aki to start healing Ryouta as she also healed Ray too,"You have great power, I am honored to have fought you until next time my friend." Ray said as he dissappeared while Aki finished healing his wounds and left as well